The present invention relates to a keyboard musical instrument having a means for generating an acoustic musical tone and a means for generating an electronic musical tone.
A piano and an electronic musical instrument are combined as a keyboard musical instrument to simultaneously produce piano and electronic musical tones upon depression of keys on a single keyboard (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,250,065 and 2,933,004).
In a conventional keyboard musical instrument of this type, however, either simultaneous production of piano and electronic musical tones or production of only piano tones can be selected. The following operations cannot be performed. For example, if a player depresses keys in the bass range, piano tones can be produced; and if the player depresses keys in the treble range, electronic musical tones are produced. In addition, if the player depresses keys in the bass range, piano and electronic musical tones are produced; and if the player depresses keys in the treble range, only piano tones are produced. Therefore, play modes are limited in the conventional keyboard musical instrument of this type, resulting in poor flexibility.